Save The Last Dance
by dutchtulips
Summary: R/Hr fic, fifth year. another Yule Ball is coming up. will it bring Ron and Hermione together as a twosome at last? my first HP fic. (the sixth and final chapter is up. sorry it took so long!)
1. part I

SD~ JK Rowling's precious characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a moment, but I'll put them back when I'm done :)

AN~ okay, this is my first HP fic, I hope it sounds okie-dokie. it's a R/Hr romance, of course :)

feedback~ yes, I like it very much. ron_n_hermione@hotmail.com 

~*~

__

Save The Last Dance

-dutchtulips-

~*~

"Did you know we're having another Yule Ball this year?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they left Transfiguration that afternoon. Christmas was just around the bend and exams week was progress.

"Yeah, I heard 'bout that," Ron replied, throwing his satchel over his shoulder. "Who're you going to go with, Harry? Thinking about asking Cho again?"

"I dunno. Maybe. What about you two?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Ron and Hermione said in unison. The three of them were quiet after that as they headed for Gryffindor Tower. 

Ron broke the silence. "Well, there's no Vicky to take Hermione this year," he said, half joking. 

"I suppose not, Ron," she replied simply. "Besides, I've more important things to worry about than who I want to go with to the Yule Ball, you know." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, knowing what was coming next.

"And so do you two. Like, final exams for example. I've a good feeling Professor Snape's Potions exam is not going to be like a Sunday walk to Hogsmeade, you know," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry and Ron didn't reply, knowing she was probably right.

~*~

It was later that day, after supper, and Hermione was in the library like usual, spell books opened all around her. Every so often, her quill would come to life as she scribbled notes hastily on a piece of parchment. 

But strangely enough, Hermione couldn't keep her mind on her evening studies. Although she would never admit it to Harry and Ron, the Yule Ball was actually on her mind much more than exams. And something kept nagging at her. Something Ron had said earlier that day. 

__

Well, there's no Vicky to take Hermione this year. . .there's no Vicky to take Hermione this year. . .

Hermione put down her quill, the thought of Ron's words bringing up a thought she had been wondering since departing from King's Cross at the end of the last school year. _Did I fancy Viktor? Sure, he was a nice person and very friendly. Sure, I went to the Yule Ball with him. But did I fancy him? _

It had been nice to receive attention like that from a boy, who wasn't just a friend, like Harry or Ron. Viktor seemed to really like her, and Hermione had enjoyed his company as well. _But did I like him as more than just friends? I don't even really know. But if I didn't, why did I go to the Yule Ball with him last year?_

Last year's Yule Ball brought up memories about Ron. _Sometimes I think Ron was jealous, even though he said it was because Viktor wasn't a Hogwarts student. He never seemed too upset about any other student from Hogwarts going to the ball with someone who wasn't. _Just as Hermione was shrugging off her thoughts and picking up her quill once more, she heard a voice behind her. 

"Hey, Hermione?"

She turned around. "Oh, hi, Ron. What brings _you_ by the library?"

"I was looking for you," Ron replied, sitting down across from her. 

"Well. . .er. . .here I am," Hermione sort of smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just, uh, worried that maybe I'd upset you with. . .what I said. About Krum, you know. I know you really like him and everything. . ." Ron mumbled the last sentence. 

Hermione put down her quill again. "No, no. That's all right, Ron. It's just, exams and all. They're very important, you know."

"S'pose."

She scribbled something else down from one of her books, then looked back up at Ron again, whom had fallen silent and was staring at the tabletop. "Uh, Ron, is something else the matter? You're. . .quiet."

"Oh!. . .uh, no. Nothing. I'm probably interrupting your studying. See you later, Hermione," he bolted up from his chair and started to leave.

"You can bring you books -" she started to invite him to study with her, but when Hermione turned around, Ron had gone. _Hmmm. . .I wonder what's on his mind. . ._

~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione met at the Gryffindor table the next morning for breakfast. "Everyone ready for their Herbology exam?" Hermione asked, pouring pumpkin juice in her goblet.

"That depends on your definition of 'ready'," Harry commented as he unrolled the day's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. 

"I'll just be glad when all of this stuff is over," Ron put in. "Are you two staying for Christmas?"

Harry lowered the _Daily Prophet_. "Do you have to ask?" He looked at his friend with a lopsided grin. 

Ron grinned back. "What 'bout you, Hermione?" He asked, taking a drink out of his goblet. 

"Sure, I want to stay for the Yule Ball. Who won't be, you know?" She replied distractedly, propping open _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. _

Ron's brow furrowed. "Something bothering you, Hermione?"

"Why would something be bothering me?" She asked.

"That's why I asked," Ron replied with a smirk. 

Harry glanced sideways at the two of his friends. "Have any idea who you're going with to the Yule Ball, either of you?"

Ron nodded. "Not yet." He peered over at Hermione to see her reaction. "Who do you want to go with to the ball, Hermione?"

Suddenly she looked disconcerted. Slamming shut _The Standard Book of Spells, _Hermione stuffed it in her satchel and got up from the table. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to see Professor McGonagall about something. See you in Herbology, you two!" She called as she left the table.

Harry looked back at Ron to see that he was watching Hermione bolting out of the Great Hall. He had a pretty good idea about what was going on.

~*~

__

to be continued

__


	2. part II

AN~ the Drake guy in Ravenclaw in this chapter is just a student I made up.

__

~*~

Save The Last Dance

Chapter Two

-dutchtulips-

~*~

"How do you think you did on the Herbology exam?" Harry asked Ron later that day as they were going to Gryffindor Tower. Classes were over for the day.

"Oh, Plummetsville most likely. How 'bout you?" He asked.

Harry just shrugged. 

As the two friends headed towards their tower, Ron remarked, "Well, only two more days of exams and then the Christmas holidays start. I can't wait until we can get these tests over."

"I think you're waiting for something else, too," Harry mumbled with a knowing smile.

Ron looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The Yule Ball. . .?" Harry prompted.

Ron shrugged. "Everybody's excited for it. I'm no different." He loosened his school tie.

Harry just smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Ron? You want to go with Hermione to the Yule Ball."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, Ron! You DO." Harry stifled a laugh. 

He and Ron mounted the staircase. "Ever since the Viktor Krum thing, it's been kind of hard not to notice your eyes lighting up when Hermione's around. You were the one who got sort of, _steamed,_ when you found out it was Viktor who took her to last year's Yule Ball."

"That's only because -" Ron began, but Harry interrupted.

"No, it's not. You _like_ Hermione. I can tell. I'm your best friend, Ron. I know these things." They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry gave her the password and the two friends entered the Gryffindor common room.

Ron started up the stairs to the boys' dormitories to put his satchel away. Harry followed along. "Harry, just tell me one thing."

"What?" He put his satchel by his bed.

"How were _you _able to figure out that I fancy Hermione, but _I _couldn't?" 

Harry grinned at Ron's sheepish expression. "I'm just smart."

He let out a defeated sigh. "I _do _know I want to go with her to the Yule Ball," Ron admitted as the two friends started back downstairs to the common room. "But what if she says no? What if she doesn't like me in the way I like her?"

"I think she does, Ron." Harry arched his eyebrows. "The way you got when Viktor was around her? She got that same way when Fleur was around you. Even though Fleur didn't like you in that way."

"That doesn't mean anything. Hermione might just not like Fleur!" Ron exclaimed, sitting down in an armchair in front of the fireplace. 

Harry just sort of shook his head. "Ron, Ron, Ron. . .just. . .ask. . .Hermione. . .to. . .the. . .Yule. . .Ball. . .you've got nothing to lose."

"My dignity."

"Oh, well. That's a chance you'll have to take. Now go find Hermione and ask her to go with you," Harry grasped Ron's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You two are my best friends and I want you to be happy. Remember what Hermione said last year this time."

Ron looked blank.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. " 'Next time there's a Yule Ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!' " He quoted Hermione. "She's probably stopped at the library after class, like always. Go find her and ask."

Just then, Hermione appeared in the common room. She dropped her satchel on a nearby table and turned to look at her two friends. "Guess what?"

"What?" Harry asked. Ron was too preoccupied with trying to get his vocal chords to function.

"Someone asked me to the Yule Ball today."

Ron groaned inwardly. _No! Again! I've missed my chance again!_ He exchanged a miserable glance with Harry.

"Uh, who?" Harry inquired.

"Drake in Ravenclaw. Just now, after my Arithmancy class ended," Hermione replied.

"And, er, what did you tell him?" Ron voice started to jerk.

"Always the protective one, aren't you?" Hermione said, regarding Ron's concern over Viktor asking her to go to Bulgaria last year. "I told him that. . .I'd think about it. I haven't had. . .much time. . .to think about the Yule Ball quite yet."

"Do you _want_ to go with Drake?" Harry asked politely. 

"Well, that's why I told him I'd think about it. I - I don't know who I want to go with," Hermione replied slowly. She stood up. "Come on, let's go down to the Great Hall for dinner."

"We'll be right there," Ron called as she left the common room. Once Hermione was out of sight, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Great! _Now_ what am I going to do?"

"Calm down, Ron. She hasn't given Drake a definite answer yet," Harry told his friend.

"But she _will_! She's going to go with him, I just know it," Ron exclaimed.

"Then why didn't she say yes when he first asked her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"Yes, yes you _do _know. It because you never asked her! Hermione wants to go with you to the Yule Ball, too!" Harry said.

The redhead just stared at his friend. ". . .I don't know. . ."

~*~

"Hermione!"

It was the next afternoon and classes and just ended. After Divination, upon Harry's urge, Ron ran to catch up with Hermione, who was leaving Ancient Runes.

She turned around. "Oh, hi, Ron. Where's Harry?"

"Oh. . .uh. . .he said he'd catch up with us in a minute. So, are you going to go to the Yule Ball with Drake?" He asked tentatively. 

"Haven't decided yet." Hermione said quickly.

Ron swallowed. It was a good of a time as any. "Hermione. . .?"

"Yes?" She stopped, and turned to face him. 

"Do you. . .do you. . .you don't fancy Drake, do you?" Immediately Ron knew he'd said the wrong thing when he saw Hermione's face crumple slightly.

"Well, I don't see what business that is of yours, Ron," she said smartly. "I mean, every time a boy even begins to show an interest in me, there you are, already ready to chase them away with a hex or something! First Viktor, now Drake. . ."

Ron started to get upset. "Viktor was from a rival school! Who _knew_ if you could trust him, Hermione? And you barely even _know_ Drake! Look, I'm your friend and I'm only trying to protect you."

"I barely know Drake? How would you know, Ron? I have other classes besides the ones you're in with me! You and Harry aren't the only students I know at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine. Go to the Yule Ball with Drake. See if I care." Ron crossed his arms stubbornly. 

"Fine, I will. And I think I'll go find him right now and tell him!" She replied, and stomped away.

Ron just stood there for a moment, watching her go, for some reason unable to get his feet to move and chase after her. He dropped his arms and his face fell at the realization of what had happened.

A moment later, Harry appeared next to him, stuffing something away in his satchel. "So, how'd it go?"

"Got nervous and said the wrong thing," Ron replied shortly. "Me and Hermione got in a fight, now she's going to the Yule Ball with Drake."

~*~

__

to be continued


	3. part III

__

Save The Last Dance

Chapter Three

-dutchtulips-

~*~

"Well, exams are finally over. Relieved?" Harry asked Ron after class the last day of school before the Christmas holidays.

"I've been better," Ron replied glumly. 

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Naw," Ron waved his hand. "It's not your fault, it's mine. Every time I've got the perfect moment to say just the perfect thing to Hermione, I always freeze and goof up."

"Tell her you're sorry. That's probably the best thing to do." 

"I don't think she'll listen. She's too upset with me right now."

"You never know until you try," Harry said comfortingly. 

Ron was just about to reply when he saw Hermione up ahead, rushing through the corridor. "Wonder why she's in such a hurry. . ." he wondered aloud.

It was then that Hermione bumped into another student and fell down, spilling all the contents of her satchel across the corridor floor. She hurried to pick her belongings up, and then a familiar taunting voice could be heard as Harry and Ron came closer.

"Well, lookie here, boys. It's Miss Mudblood Granger who knocked into me! Oh, and it seems she dropped her precious little books!" Malfoy's vile voice mocked.

"Leave me alone, Draco. Go on your way," Hermione mumbled.

"What was that, Granger?" Malfoy asked menacingly. He kicked her Arithmancy book and sent it sliding down the corridor. 

"Stop it!" She told him. 

"Ooh. . .she's getting mad, boys!" Malfoy continued to mock Hermione. 

Ron couldn't hold back any longer. "_Hey_!" he yelled at Malfoy.

Malfoy's head shot up in the direction of the new voice. A look of disgust crossed his face when he saw Ron. "Oh, it's Weasley," he spat. 

"Leave Hermione alone." Ron's voice was very cold.

"Ooh. . .who's gonna stop me? You, Weasley?" Malfoy said, now taunting Ron. 

Ron just stood there, jaws and fists clenched in anger. "Just shut your face and leave Hermione be. She didn't do anything to you."

"Worthless little Mudblood vermin do a lot to me, Weasley. First of all, they were _born_."

A nanosecond later, Ron's fist and Malfoy's jaw were properly introduced for the first time. 

~*~

Harry was in the common room that evening, polishing his Firebolt, when Ron came in. "So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Professor McGonagall gave me a detention for hitting Malfoy. I have to wash cauldrons tomorrow night," Ron replied, sinking down in a large armchair opposite of Harry. "But it's worth it." Even Harry could not suppress a smile. 

Fred and George burst in a moment later. "Hey, little brother!" Fred exclaimed. "Heard you laid out Malfoy. Nice going! He's had it coming for a long time!" George slapped Ron on the back good-naturedly. 

"What he do to set you off anyways?" George asked.

"What _doesn't_ he do?" Ron replied rhetorically.

"Well, that's true. But what, specifically?" Fred jumped in.

"Uh. . .just, uh. . ." 

"Just what?"

". . .Being his nasty self," Ron answered.

Fred and George seemed mollified. "Well, anyways, good going, little brother. Punishment's worth it, I'll bet." They started upstairs to the dormitories.

Once they were gone, Harry looked up from his Firebolt. "For Hermione, didn't you." It more of a statement. 

". . .Yes."

"Think she's still mad at you?" 

Ron stared at the crackling fire. "I don't know. She'll be upset that I hit someone, though. You know Hermione. Always so proper about everything."

"But she hates Malfoy, too. Plus she was the one he was picking on." Harry held the handle of his broomstick against the dim light. "Remember that time when _she_ hit him?"

"One of the best things I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing," Ron grinned.

"Harry?" A very soft voice asked.

Harry and Ron looked up to see Hermione in the doorway on the common room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"C-could I talk to Ron alone for a minute?" She inquired.

Harry shot a smirk in Ron's direction, then looked back at Hermione. "Sure." He picked up his polishing kit and his Firebolt and started for the staircase leading up to the dormitory. Passing Ron on the way, he whispered, "Good luck, Valentino."

Hermione sat down in the chair Harry had previously occupied, and waited until he had disappeared before speaking.

"Ron, I -" She brushed back a stray lock of her bushy brown hair. "I just wanted to say. . .thank you."

"Pardon?" Ron leaned forward in his chair, amazed Hermione was going to scold him for breaking a rule.

"For. . .you know, standing up for me like that. Especially after that argument we got into, I wouldn't have expected you to do anything like that," she said softly.

"Well, you're surely welcome," Ron didn't know what else to say. Then, "Hey, about that argument, Hermione. . .I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to poke into your business like that. I - I'm sure Drake's OK."

"I - I'm sorry, too. I know you're just worried about me and all," Hermione replied. Pause. "Did you, er, get in a lot of trouble for hitting Malfoy?"

"Detention."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. Besides, it's worth it," Ron smiled, though kind of a watery smile as he was nervous being alone with Hermione. 

She smiled back. "Well, um. . .I have some homework awaiting me," she said, picking up her satchel to depart for the library. Hermione paused, as though she had something else she wanted to say, but then seemed to change her mind as she headed for the door.

"Bye," Ron said softly. He leaned back, overwhelmed. So overwhelmed in fact, that he hadn;t even noticed when Harry had come back down to the common room and sat down again. 

Harry noticed his friend's far away expression and waved a hand in front of Ron's face. "Hey, Ron. . . you okay? Earth to Ron. . ."

He didn't even notice. All Ron could say was, "I love you, Hermione. . ."

~*~

__

to be continued


	4. part IV

AN ~ does Hermione know how to play chess? I don't remember if it ever said. well, in this chapter, she doesn't. 

__

Save The Last Dance

Chapter Four

-dutchtulips-

~*~

It was two nights before Christmas and Ron had found himself doing something he almost never did: reading. It was actually quite comfortable; the warm, crackling fire burning in the fireplace aside Ron as he curled in a deep red velvet armchair with his book. 

"Why, Ron Weasley. . .are you _studying_?" A voice proclaimed.

Ron turned slowly, already knowing who he'd see. It was Hermione. As she came closer, he smiled his lopsided, sheepish grin. "Naw, it's just an adventure story."

"Oh, really? What about?" Hermione sat down across from him.

Ron let the book drop limply on his thumb, which was marking his place. "Oh, it's just, uh. . .about a wizard who's on a mission to, uh. . .find an ancient amulet."

"Oh? Sounds interesting."

"It is. A lot more than studying _The Standard Book of Spells_," he said. Ron closed the book. "Say, Hermione, do you want to play some Wizard's Chess? Harry's out so I don't have an opponent. Or do you still think it's too barbaric?"

"Well. . .I don't know how," she answered.

"Really? Something Hermione Granger _doesn't_ know?" Ron kidded her. 

She even smiled. "Well, I don't know _everything_, Ron."

"Could have fooled me," he smiled. "Do you. . .want me to teach you? Or do you want to do something else?"

"Well. . .that sounds nice, Ron. Okay."

~*~

Hermione let out a yawn as Ron put his chess things away. She had caught on quick learning to play, and the two of them had shared a few games. Harry still had not came back to the common room yet.

"You don't suppose something's happened to Harry, do you?" Hermione asked as she and Ron sat next to each other by the fireplace, watching the yellow flames dance. 

"How could something bad happen in school?" Ron inquired.

"Oh, I meant like if he got in trouble with one of the professors. You know how Snape seems to excel in getting Harry in trouble over the smallest things," she explained.

"Well, that's because Professor Snape is a sadist," Ron said ruefully.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "Maybe he did like you asked him if he were going to."

"What would that be?" 

"Asking Cho to go the Yule Ball."

The two of them fell silent again. Since the argument, the Yule Ball was sort of a touchy subject for Ron and Hermione. _Gotta break the ice sometime, though,_ he thought.

"Are you, er. . .still going with Drake?"

"Well, I did tell him I would," Hermione said cautiously.

"So, yes, then," Ron clarified.

"Have you asked anyone yet?" She wanted to know.

"Well. . ." _I can always be subtle. _"There was this girl I was going to ask, but she already has a date."

"Oh."

Ron leaned against the back of the red velvet sofa. "Hey, Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

She turned to face him. "Sure, Ron. What is it?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way."

Hermione wrung her hands in her lap. "I won't. Just ask."

Ron sat up a little straighter and turned towards her. "How. . .how did you feel about Viktor?"

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I think you know," Ron replied simply. He paused, then spoke again. "Well, it's really none of my business. You don't have to answer, Hermione."

"No. . .it's alright, Ron. I don't mind. Actually, I had been wondering that myself a week ago," she said quietly. "Viktor was a nice guy. I mean, he still is. . .he was polite, and kind. He was a very nice friend. . ."

"But. . .?" 

"I. . .didn't fancy him."

Ron felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "You didn't?" He asked, slightly surprised.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I thought maybe I had, but. . .no. Viktor is a very nice person. He'll make some girl very happy one day. But. . .I won't be her."

"Why did you go to the Yule Ball with him, then?" Ron inquired.

"Harry took Parvati, didn't he? And I know he didn't fancy her. He asked her, so. . .she accepted," Hermione answered. She looked down at her hands. "Viktor asked me, so I said yes. I was scared no one else would ask. And he's very nice. I went with him. End of story."

"Is that why you didn't go to Bulgaria?" 

"Well, I didn't go with him because I don't fancy him. I didn't want him taking it the wrong way, if that's what you're asking," she said lightly.

"Yeah. . ." was all Ron could say. He had been staring down at floor, but letting his eyes wander to his left, he saw Hermione's hands in her lap. _Should I take a chance. . .?_ Slowly, Ron extended his hand to that of Hermione's, and rested his left gently on top of her right. 

She tentatively raised her head to look at Ron. He smiled softly at her. There was an awkward silence, then Ron made his decision and slowly started to move in closer towards Hermione. 

"Hey, you two, what's. . . .up. . ."

Harry had burst into the common room and saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other. But when he realized what was going on, his voice had trailed off. 

Hermione blinked a couple of times. "Oh, hi, Harry. Where have you been all evening?"

"Oh, nowhere. Just around, busy with some things. I asked Cho to go with me to the Yule Ball," he replied.

"Really? What'd she say?" Ron inquired.

"She accepted," Harry smiled. "I was afraid she wouldn't, you know, after the Cedric thing and all, but she did. She didn't even seem sad or anything about my bringing up the Yule Ball."

"That's wonderful for you, Harry. I'm glad," Hermione replied. She paused. "Well, I think I'll go on up to bed, I'm a little tired." She slipped her hand out of Ron's and stood. "Goodnight, Ron," she whispered.

"G'night, Hermione." He watched her go. Turning dejectedly to Harry, Ron said, "Gee, you sure know how to ruin a perfect moment."

Harry could tell it had been a light comment. He smiled. "Oh, don't worry. You'll get another one." Pause. "Obviously something went on while I wasn't here."

"I taught Hermione how to play chess. We played a few games, and talked," Ron replied.

"Oh?"

Ron looked over at Harry and half-smiled. "You want to know what about, don't you?"

"I didn't want to be nosy." Harry dropped down in an armchair. 

"She doesn't fancy Viktor. She never has."

"Really? That surprises me."

"Did me, too. But I can't say I wasn't relieved," Ron said.

"Did you ask her about the Yule Ball?" Harry inquired.

"If she was still going with Drake. She is. But she didn't say too much about it."

"It's because she wants to go with you, Ron. Hermione just said yes to Drake because you two got into an argument about it," Harry said.

The redhead straightened. "I like to think so."

"Well, I _know_ so," Harry reassured his friend.

"What should I do, then?"

"Go to the Yule Ball."

"What?!"

"Go alone," Harry clarified. 

Ron shook his head. "What would that prove? Nothing."

"There's no one you want to go with to the Yule Ball if it's not Hermione, right?" Harry asked.

"Right. . ."

"Well, go to the ball alone, and if I'm right about Hermione, which I probably am, let me tell you, Ron, you won't be leaving alone." 

Harry and Ron just exchanged glances. The redhead was skeptical. "Well. . ."

~*~

__

to be continued


	5. part V

__

Save The Last Dance

Chapter Five

-dutchtulips-

~*~

Ron surveyed the scene. He stood with Harry in the entrance hall, who was waiting for Cho. "I can't believe I went along with this," Ron grumbled to Harry as he looked around. "I feel like an idiot with no date."

"Don't be pessimistic, Ron. It's not your style," Harry smiled. "Besides, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

Ron mumbled incoherently, knowing Harry was right. "Well," he said suddenly. "There's a first time for everything, you know."

"S'pose there is."

Ron stuffed his hands in the pockets of his navy blue dress robes, new ones he had bought last fall. "So. . .where do you think she is?"

"Hermione?" 

"Yeah."

"Waiting for Drake, I guess," Harry answered. "Oh, here comes Cho."

"D'you want me to leave. . .?" Ron asked slowly. "Because I can -"

"No, it's all right. I wouldn't leave my best friend out in the cold," Harry replied sympathetically.

"Oh, so does that mean I can tag along on your honeymoon?" The redhead smirked.

Harry just laughed, but straightened when Cho came closer. "Hi, Cho." 

She smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Harry. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Harry offered his arm to her and she took it.

Ron was just about to say something when he saw Hermione from behind some other students. Not taking his eyes off of her, he said to Harry, "I'll see you inside."

As Ron got closer, he noticed Hermione was alone. _Drake must not have arrived yet, _he thought to himself. _Good. I'll get a few minutes alone with her, then._

"Her - Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively. 

She looked up. "Hi, Ron."

She was even more beautiful than she had been last year. Her dress robes were still the same periwinkle blue, and she had done her hair similar to last year, but this year, there was a certain sparkle about her. 

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said softly. 

"You as well," she smiled. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ron shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Er. . .where's Drake?"

"On his way down. Haven't you a date?" Hermione inquired.

Ron looked hard into her eyes. "No. I don't."

"Why not?"

"I told you, the girl I wanted to ask already had a date," he replied. "I decided. . .well. . .if I couldn't go with her, I didn't want to go with anyone."

"You must really like her, Ron," Hermione commented.

"I do. Very much."

"That's romantic," she smiled.

Ron smiled his lopsided grin. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Good evening, Hermione," a new voice proclaimed. It was Drake. 

Ron looked at the tall dark haired boy. He didn't know what to say. "Well, I guess I'll go. See you later, Hermione."

"Okay, Ron. See you later." Hermione's voice wobbled as he departed, almost apparent that she didn't want him to go.

Slowly the procession began to move through the doors and into the Great Hall. Ron trailed a ways behind Harry and Cho, surprised at himself for not feeling any despair over seeing Hermione with a boy who wasn't him, just left with a strange feeling that everything was going to be fine.

~*~

Ron sat next to Harry, picking at his roast beef. The Christmas feast had began first, as it had done so last year. He glanced down the table at Hermione and Drake. She sat, eating her lamb chop and politely listening to Drake as he spoke.

He stared back down at his golden plate and sighed. He started wondering if Harry had been right. _She doesn't seem very overjoyed with him. She just talks with him like he's just another friend, classmate even. Maybe she wants to be here with someone else. Maybe it's **me**. . ._

"Hey, Ron! You awake?"

Ron looked to the left of him at Harry, who had been trying to get his attention. "What is it?"

"Are you through? The reception's about to start."

"Oh, uh, yeah. . ." Ron replied distractedly, then watched as his plate with the half eaten roast beef and string beans, along with the everyone else's dishes, suddenly disappeared, clearing the table. Then the tables edged to the outsides of the Great Hall's floor, and the lights dimmed down. 

The Yule Ball had began. 

~*~

From the stage, the Dragons Five, the band Dumbledore had hired that year, were playing a slow, soft tune. Many couples were dancing, including Harry and Cho, and Hermione and Drake. From Ron's perspective, everyone looked happy.

He, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair on the outlines of the dance floor, just letting himself slip away into the music. Ron knew some people were most likely poking fun of him, as he was sitting and sitting alone, but he didn't care. He had been surprised that Draco hadn't taunted him all evening, but he had been pretty yielding towards Ron since Ron had hit him. But then on the other hand, Malfoy was probably silently laughing at him.

Ron watched Hermione, as she danced with Drake, slowly swaying to the music. She held him loosely, her hand in his. _She was pretty last year, and this year she looks practically the same, but. . .Hermione's more than just pretty now. She's scintillating. Absolutely scintillating. What I wouldn't give to be able to hold her close right now. . .to share just one dance, to where I can take her hand in mine, and we'll just let the music move us. Just one dance that means so much, like the how the last dances mean so much. Save the last dance for me, Hermione._

~*~

"How are you doing?" Harry asked Ron, while the band was in between sets and Cho had gone to the washroom. 

"Fine. But something had better happen soon, Harry. You told me the perfect plan was to come alone, so something had better come of it. I'm trusting you, Harry."

"Don't fret, Ron. I give you my word that everything'll work out with Hermione," Harry assured him.

"Good. Because if not, Malfoy won't be the only one with a bruised jaw," Ron joked.

It was quiet for a moment. Harry ran a hand through his raven hair. "Been keeping your eye on Hermione?"

"To some extent."

"She's been watching you."

Ron turned to his friend. "What? I haven't see her."

"Of course not. She only is when you're not. It's like, if one of you isn't watching, you're _being_ watched," Harry sort of smiled.

"I - I want the last dance with her. The last dance of the night. Of the Yule Ball. And I'll do anything to get it. Even if I have to lock Drake in the washroom. I want the last dance with Hermione," Ron proclaimed. 

Harry rested his elbows on his knees and said nothing. Finally, "Well, all you have to do, Ron - is ask."

"It's just - she came here with Drake. It seems fit that -" The redhead began to say, but Harry interrupted. 

"No, don't. Don't worry about that. You love Hermione. You said so yourself. She loves you, too. You know that, Ron. I know you do. So, if you want the last dance with her, or _any _ dance for that matter, you ask her. Got that?"

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Aye, aye, Sir!"

~*~

__

to be continued


	6. part VI

SD ~ "Keep On Loving You" --REO Speedwagon.

AN ~ okay, just warning you now, this last chapter is a songfic. only made sense, since Ron and Hermione are having a dance. as this is the last chapter, I just want to thank you a thousand times for all the nice reviews and support! it means a lot to me. well, enjoy! hugsXX, ~dt.

~*~

__

Save The Last Dance

Chapter Six

-dutchtulips-

~*~

The ball was almost over. The Dragons Five were only playing a few more songs, and then would close another Christmas. Ron was getting apprehensive. The last dance was drawing closer and closer. With every passing moment, he felt as if his chances were growing slimmer. 

"Last song's coming up. Don't blow it."

Ron snapped his neck up to see Harry was coming towards him, Cho aside him. "I'm. . .scared, Harry. Okay? I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Ron," Cho put in. "Hermione will say yes."

Ron looked at Harry. "You told her?"

"Well. . ."

"Might as well skywrite it, then. . ." Ron replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay, Ron. Cho won't say anything," Harry said lightly. 

The redhead just mumbled incoherently and rested his chin in his hands. 

~*~

"Well, everyone, this is the last dance of the Yule Ball. So, it's time to find that special someone, and make it count." The Dragons Five prepared to play the last tune.

Hermione was standing on the outlines of the floor, across from Ron. He felt his heart begin to beat a little faster. _Now or never, Weasley,_ he told himself. Getting up from his chair, Ron started across the floor and to the other side, where Hermione was standing. He didn't know if Drake was nearby or not. He didn't even care.

"Hermione?" He asked softly.

She heard her name being said and looked up. "Ron. . ." She breathed.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, reality flooding back into him. "Er. . .where's Drake?"

"He's dancing with someone else." She gestured to Drake, whom was on the dance floor with a Hufflepuff girl. 

Ron was confused. "What? He just deserted you like that? Why?"

"Well. . .I told him I wanted the last dance with someone else."

Ron glanced up and into Hermione's eyes for a long moment. Then he smiled. ". . .Me?"

"Yes, Ron, you!" She beamed.

Grinning even harder now, Ron extended his hand to her. "Can I have the last dance, then?"

Moments later, the two of them were swaying to the slow, soft tune, Ron holding her close with his hands at her waist, Hermione's wrists draped at his neck. 

He whispered to her, "You knew, didn't you?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Knew what?"

"That girl I wanted to ask but already had a date. The girl I cared about so much that I came to the Yule Ball alone. You never asked who it was. You knew it was you, didn't you?" 

She smiled softly. "Yes. I did." Pause. "I'm sorry."

Ron looked at her. "About what?"

"You know. . .about Drake. And. . .about Viktor, too. I don't love Viktor. I don't love Drake. I love. . . . . .you."

"Really?" He asked, his voice scarcely above a whisper. 

"Yes." Hermione tightened her grip around Ron. "I know you love me, too."

"You do?"

"You don't have to tell me. I know you do." 

Ron flashed his lopsided grin at her. "Hermione Granger. . .I am going to kiss you."

Their lips met in a deep, long-lasting first kiss. Ron wrapped his arms tighter around her, Hermione doing the same, each other holding the other so close that nothing could pry them apart.

Ron broke it off first with a small smile. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"How much is 'a long time' ?" She mused, curling her fingers at the nape of his neck.

"Well, let me put it this way - how many books have you read, Hermione?" Ron smirked. She laughed and leaned against his chest. 

"You know something else? You make me go crazy sometimes," he said softly.

She glanced up at him. "Well. . . .good. Very good." A smile grew on Hermione's face.

Ron rolled his eyes in amusement. "You. . .really, really do."

It was then that the Dragons Five broke out into the lyrics of the song they had been playing. Ron perked an ear to listen.

__

You should have seen by the look in my eyes, baby

There was something missing

You should have known by the tone of my voice, maybe

But you didn't listen

You played dead, but you never bled

Instead you laid still in the grass all coiled up and hissing

"It's perfect," Ron whispered to himself. 

Hermione looked up at him again. "What, Ron?"

He stared into her eyes for a moment as it all really came together; her arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and just generally _being_ there, sharing the dance with him, just as Ron had been wanting ever since last year's Yule Ball, only being too shy to tell her the truth.

But that was done. _Those days are gone_, Ron thought. _Hermione cares about me just as much as I care about her. She wants to have her arms around me as badly as I want mine around her._

"Ron? Is something the matter?"

He blinked away his reveries and Hermione came back into focus. "No, no. Everything's great, 'Mione." Pause. "I've gotta tell you something."

Hermione glanced up at him.

"Y-you were right. About Viktor. It wasn't because of him being from a rival school. It was because he was with you. And you knew why. You can always see right through me," Ron told her. 

__

And though I know all about those men

Still I don't remember

"How d'you do it? How do you always know?"

"Because I know you, Ron. Haven't you realized we have a connection?" She replied lightly. "Look at me, Ron. I'm never one for adventure. I mean, I am, but I'm studious. I'm not overly extraverted. But you, on the other hand," she smiled, "You _are._ You are everything I'm too scared to be. Daring. Living life on your on terms. You're bold. And just. . .an adventurer."

"Okay. . .I can go along with you so far. . ." Ron replied.

Hermione continued. "Sometimes I think. . .we were meant to be together, to share a life." She paused. "You help me to learn to let go of my inhibitions, and to know there is more to life than books and facts."

Understanding filled Ron's eyes. "And. . .You help me to get a grasp on things. Important things. Like my feelings and thoughts. Even. . .what people mean to me."

__

"See?" She beamed. "Are you convinced?"

Ron flashed her his lopsided grin. "Hermione. . .I've been 'convinced' since forever." He paused for a moment, considering what to say. "And we've come so far. Think of all we've been through together."

"I know," she whispered, holding him tighter.

__

Cause it was us, baby, way before then, and we're still together

"Isn't it funny, though?" Ron said with a chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"You help me focus, and I help you _un_focus."

"That's the beauty of it," Hermione said softly. 

"Yeah. I guess it is," he replied.

__

And I meant every word I said

When I said that I loved you I meant that I'd love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on loving you

Cause it's the only thing I wanna do

I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you

"Hermione. . ." His voice wobbled slightly. "I love you."

She put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. After it broke off, she said, "I love you, too."

"Just. . .just like this song," Ron smiled. "It's the only thing I want to do." And then he grinned, "Can I trust that you'd rather love me than read a book?"

Hermione smiled; he was teasing. "Oh, I don't know. . .my Arithmancy book is pretty tempting," she kidded back.

Ron grinned again, tightened his loosening grip on Hermione, and let the rhythm move them.

__

And I meant every word I said

When I said that I loved you I meant that I'd love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on loving you

Cause it's the only thing I wanna do

I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you

Baby, I'm gonna keep on loving you

Cause's it's the only thing I wanna do

I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you

And that was all that was left to say. Finally Hermione knew. Knew everything. And she loved him, too. _Not Viktor. . . not Drake,_ Ron thought. _Me. It's me she loves. It's me she's meant to share a life with. It's just. . .me. _It even felt like a dream that Hermione felt the same way about him as he did for her, but as Ron held her, felt her there, sharing the last dance, he knew it was real.

~*~

el fin


End file.
